In the Falcon
by allg0nemadd
Summary: During ESB in the asteroid feild , Leia finds a quiet moment to think about Han. However, she is not entirely alone, and Han is thinking about her too. Han/Leia, ADULT CONTENT
1. Chapter 1

_-Ok, yes, another Star Wars fic... but c'mon, they're fun. This folllows most of the plot line to Empire Strikes Back, and contains adult content. Response appreciated! Enjoy.-_

Leia woke at the console of the Millennium Falcon. Straight ahead stood the bland scenery that was the interior of an asteroid. She now remembered what had happened. How long had it been sitting in the belly of the asteroid? Were was Han? Her head ached, but she was happy to have eluded the imperial fighters.

She stared at the console. Lights blinked and computers whirred. This thing was such a piece of old junk. But it had saved her before, and Han was so fond of it. If only he could get the thing to work when they most needed it. That is probably where he was now. She pictured him tinkering with wires and cords. At least when Chewie fixed things, he knew what he was doing.

She sat up. She should probably lend a hand, but she did not want to have to face Han. She had fought with him for most of the last few days, and each time she grew more interested in being close to him. What was it about their constant bickering that made her so excited? She would never reveal her excitement to Han, that would be admitting _he _was right. Leia cringed at the thought. She was always right, and nobody else could be, especially Han Solo. Though he was attractive…

Leia's hand moved from her cheek where she had been resting her head. It floated absently down her body and to her knee. It was cold on this ship. Han probably didn't have the heat working either. She glanced around the module. It was completely void of others. Even 3PO was absent, the lack of his constant babbling making the small space seem so quiet. He was probably pestering Han. Good, thought Leia. She needed a moment alone to think.

She was separated from her troops. The rebels would be wondering where she was. She had no way of contacting them, and hoped they all made it to the rendezvous point safely. She suspected the Imperials were patrolling through the asteroid field now, hunting out the hidden Falcon. They wouldn't find them, but Leia ached to be out of the Asteroid. It seemed so lonely and desolate, and though they were safe from the Imperials, she was not comforted. Something unsettling resided in the Asteroid, though she knew not what.

Absently, her thoughts turned to Han, and she found that her anger was actually admiration. The thought of him made her warm inside, a feeling she had not been familiar with for a long time. The tingle ran up her chest and down her back, and her cheeks grew hot. She tried to remember all the times Han had irritated her, but this only inflamed the tingle, and she felt her hands moving up her lap. As her hands neared her pelvis, she hesitated. How far would she go with herself? She had not done this in a very long time, and feared Han or Chewie would enter at any moment. As if in an answer to her thoughts, a large, irritated Wookie growl rose from somewhere in the ship. Han's bellowing followed, his words inaudible. The fight would preoccupy them for some time, thought Leia. She slowly unzipped her padded suit, just enough to slide a hand into her pants. She tried not to let Han enter her thoughts, but as his face pushed it's way into her mind, her hand only worked harder. Leia braced herself against the console and tried to suppress a moan as orgasm neared. Then, like the first hints of hot water running from a cold tap, her orgasm flared. Her hips arched and she squeezed her eyes shut as she came. A soft grunt escaped her lips, and suppressed panting followed as she stroked herself down.

But as soon as her euphoria ended, guilt took its place. She was a grown woman, and had just done something completely childish. What's more, she had done it in Han's ship, with Han and Chewie only a few doors down. She tried to console herself, tell herself that no one woul ever know, but then she heard the footsteps. Turning suddenly, she was shocked to see Han standing behind her, gazing down at her in the chair, _his_ chair, with her hands down her pants. She felt her heart pound and the blood rush to her temples. Her face must've gone the colour of a tomato, and she felt she would throw up. Han simply stood, before turning for her privacy and saying, "Should I leave, Princess?"

Quickly, she zipped her suit and tried to straighten her hair. Her heart thumped so violently it seemed it would leap from her chest. Han simply stood, facing the opposite wall.

"Let me know when you're decent," He said simply.

"What are you doing here?!" Was all Leia could get out.

"What am _I _doing here?" Han turned and motioned to himself. "This is my ship, Princess. What are _you "_doing" here?" He referred to Leia's private moment.

Leia shook her head as if she didn't know what he was talking about, or didn't care.

"Look, I just came to tell you the ship will be fixed and we can take off momentarily," Han said. "But I'm sure you're too busy to care about that."

Leia stared Han down with her trademark scowl. Her only defense was to make it sound like Han's fault, which it had been, in part.

"Now," Han continued. "If you're finished, I'll just take my seat back and get us moving."

Leia stepped further away from Han's seat, and motioned for him to sit. Han bowed his head in thanks, and sauntered to his chair. Once seated, he began to flip switches and prepare the Falcon for her flight. Leia could not believe Han's reaction to be real. He was hiding what he truly felt, she knew. She was embarrassed, but a bit thrilled and excited that he had seen her in such a position. How much had he seen?

"How long were you standing there?" Leia asked Han.

Han pretended to be impassive, and shrugged. "I came to find you about five minutes ago, after Chewie found out what was wrong with the ship. You seemed so busy, I just waited a few minutes. It didn't take too long for you to finish, and I wasn't inconvenienced to wait, if that's what you mean."

"So you just watched me?!" Leia moved around to face Han.

"Well," Han stammered. "I mean, I was just waiting for you to-- I mean, I didn't…"

Leia frowned.

"Yes," Han admitted, unable to conceal a grin. "Sorry, Your Worship, but I didn't think you to be that kind of person."

"What?" Leia asked. "What kind of person would you have me be?"

Han knew he was a deer in the headlights, and spoke carefully. "I just didn't think you would be so public about your-- passionate nature."

"Passionate nature?" Leia repeated Han's words. "And what made you convinced I had a 'passionate nature'?"

"Easy," Han shrugged, eyes still glued on the console. "I can tell by the way you feel about me." Han's chest puffed as his eyebrows waved.

Leia stood. "And how is that?"

Han faced her. "You're crazy about me."

Leia sputtered words, which she rarely did. The princess _always_ had something to retort with, but now, she had only pieces of words and no excuses.

"See?" Han stood. "You can't admit that you feel that way about me, but you do. You like me." Leia watched as Han moved closer to her. "You need some excitement in your royal life. When was the last time the Princess got a little love and happiness?"

Han's mouth was right next to hers now, and she had no time to answer for his lips pressed up against hers. His lips and chin were cold, and he gently pressed his body into hers. Leia could not resist. She even felt her hand move to his neck, pulling him in tighter. A hardness poked into her body from below Han's waist, and she could tell he had witnessed more than just a few minutes of her pleasurable self indulgence. She tried not to succumb to being completely melted by Han, and kept her strong stature and hard expression as he pulled away from her. His lips left an empty feeling upon hers, and she longed for him to replace them.

Instead, the captain returned to his console and acted as if nothing happened. Leia felt his desires, and knew he wanted her to advance. He wanted her to admit it. He would not force it from her, but she would not admit so easily. Casually, she walked to him and sat in the chair next to his.

"Alright, Solo," she started, "I'm ready to get out of here."


	2. Chapter 2

The Falcon was fixed, and now wavered unstably in the asteroid. Chewie and Threepio were fixing several of the remaining glicks while Han pressed button after button, getting the Falcon ready for her journey out of the asteroid field. Leia stood at the far wall, reconnecting a fallen panel. Han had said nothing to her since the incident hours before. Leia hadn't spoken either. Now they stood in silence, lost in their own thoughts, as the ship rocked back and forth with the movement of the asteroid.

Han stood and moved to the back wall just as a sharp swaying from the asteroid tilted the ship downwards and Leia lost her footing. She slid down as the ship tilted, but Han reacted quickly and caught her before she fell. Her small body hung in his arms as he held her up. She gripped his arms, willing him not to let go. He held her a second longer before she removed her hands from his arms.

"Let go," she said.

Han did not want to release her yet lest the ship, turn again. "Shh…" He said, listening for further groans from the Falcon.

"Let go, please," Leia pleaded with Han.

"Alright, princess, don't get excited," Han hoisted Leia up and set her back down.

"Captain, being held by you isn't quite enough to get me excited," Leia said, Han's hands still on her hips.

"Sorry, sweetheart," Han smiled and let go of Leia. "We haven't got time for anything else."

Leia frowned, partly at Han and partly in disappointment. Han started out of the room, but stopped at the door and turned.

"Then again," He started. "From what I've seen, it doesn't take you very long."

He smiled his smile and Leia felt herself tingle, but didn't forget to frown once more at him. Han advanced towards her. "Am I right, Princess?"

Leia shook her head. "You don't know anything," she said, staring up at Han. He smiled and reached up to her head, twirling a lock of stray hair between his fingers. Leia had backed herself into a wall, and felt the hard metal push against her shoulders.

"If anyone is crazy for anyone, it's you for me," Leia argued.

Han shrugged. "Maybe, but maybe not."

Leia glared. "If you are, then what are you waiting for? Why do you play games?"

"I wouldn't kiss a princess without permission," Han smiled. "That could cost me my life."

Leia rolled her eyes. "You're so difficult. Why don't you just do it?"

"Do what?" Han asked. "Kiss you?"

Leia didn't want to seem desperate, but she was. "You're crazy for me, and you're too much of a coward to kiss a princess."

Han straightened. "Oh? Listen, your Worship, I told you… I don't kiss princesses without permission."

The corners of Leia's mouth threatened a smile, but it was subtle. "I believe I just gave you permission when I told you to just do it."

Han's eyebrow crinkled. "Hey, you're right. But I won't. It would give you too much pleasure, and we have to be off."

With this, Han turned and started to leave again. However, Leia moved quickly and stood in front of him, her head reaching towards his. As if he anticipated her move, he met with her lips and they kissed feverishly. Leia pulled back first and frowned. Han's reaction was quite different, and ridiculous smile spread across his face. Leia backed herself against the wall again as he moved to kiss her again. His lips touched hers and she closed her eyes. Han moved his head from side to side, as if trying to play out a dramatic kiss he had once seen between two passionate lovers.

He pulled back and smiled again, then, in a light voice he said, "You know I have always dreamed of kissing a princess."

Leia allowed her smile to show, but it was covered a moment later by Han's. Her hands pulled his head in further and her mouth opened slowly to allow his tongue to enter. She slid hers over his and they kissed deeply. Leia's cheeks burned, among other areas, and her hands felt as if they were on fire. Han's hands moved across her hips and around her back, then slid down to her buttocks.

Damn this suit, thought Leia. She wanted insulation from the cold, but not Han's hands. Slowly, she unzipped her suit, revealing her bare chest and stomach to an anxious Han. Han's eyes grew wide, though he had seen this sight before. Being invited to see the sight was more exciting.

Han suddenly couldn't touch her. She seemed too much a prize, and he froze in front of her. Leia, however, took his hands and gently moved them to her chest. Han moved his lips to her neck, and traced a small line up to her ear. She heard his soft breathing as he kissed her ear and moved back to her lips. Their tongues once again interlocked, and Leia felt her knees sway. Han placed his hands back on Leia's chest and felt her shiver. She backed from him and looked into his eyes. Her sweet face made Han smile, and he took her in his arms and simply hugged her. Leia felt comforted in his arms, and allowed him to lead her over to the console. He gently lowered her to the chair and stroked her cheek. Leia closed her eyes as his fingers trailed down her chest and to her stomach. He then slid her suit off her shoulders. She helped by pulling it off her legs. Han then wrapped his hands around her waist and slid his hands under her panties. He felt her firm buttocks in his palms as she pushed up out of the chair under his touch.

Han was kneeling in front of Leia as she allowed him to pull her panties off. Completely exposed, she felt fear along with excitement. Her innermost parts were now before Han's eyes, and she could tell by his expression that he was intoxicated. Han gazed at Leia's nakedness, trying to focus his eyes away from her, but unable. Slowly, he moved his head between her legs. Leia's legs spread and she slid her hands around his head, pulling him into her. Han felt her warmth and taste on his tongue. He shivered, and Leia moaned.

After a while, she was arching her hips and sighing, Han did his job well. She felt tingling flow from her stomach down her legs, and pulled away from Han before she went too far. Han looked confusedly to her. Had he done something wrong? Leia smiled and kissed him, easing herself onto his lap as he leaned back against the console. He helped her up and felt her unbuttoning his pants. His hardness was thankful to be released, and even happier when Leia took it in her warm hand. Han felt his cheeks blush. Leia then stood and turned, her back to him. She smiled again and then eased herself on top of him. He grunted lightly as he felt himself inside her. Though he knew he had always secretly wanted this, he had never imagined he would be this close, nor had he given his fantasies any real thought. Leia moved herself up and down slowly, Han trying not to make too much noise as his pleasure ripped through him. He braced himself upon the console as Leia worked herself on him. She leaned back into him and grew stiff as she came, panting and moaning lightly. Han felt her muscles convulse, and his own pleasure climaxed and he groaned, gently holding Leia.

Neither moved for a while, panting and taking in what had happened between them. Leia moved first, standing and hurriedly pulling up her suit.

"Hey what's the rush, Princess?" Han asked slowly.

Leia turned and frowned. "Han, we've got to get moving. The ship is fixed right? We have to get to the rendezvous point."

"But what about... we just..." Han sputtered. Leia said nothing, and just as he would expect from her, frowned.

"Let's go Solo," she said simply, exiting the console, but not before cracking a hint of a smile in his general direction.


End file.
